In recent years, telecommunication devices have advanced from offering simple voice calling services within wireless communication networks to providing users with many new features. Telecommunication devices now provide messaging services such as email, text messaging, and instant messaging; data services such as Internet browsing; media services such as storing and playing a library of favorite songs; location services; and many others. Thus, telecommunication devices, referred to herein as user devices or mobile devices, are often used in multiple contexts. In addition to the new features provided by the telecommunication devices, users of such telecommunication devices have greatly increased. Such an increase in users is only expected to continue and in fact, it is expected that there could be a growth rate of twenty times more users in the next few years alone.
Wireless communication networks generally provide services to users via a plurality of nodes or servers. One such service is access to a network site, e.g., a website, that is accessible via a network, e.g., the Internet. In order to access the website, the wireless communication network needs to know an Internet Protocol (IP) address that provides access to the website. Generally, access to the website may be provided over multiple IP addresses. A domain name system (DNS) server includes the information for the IP addresses for accessing the website.
A wireless communication network may include multiple DNS caching servers that cache information relating to the IP addresses for accessing the website. However, the DNS server and/or the owner of the website may provide different IP addresses to different DNS caching servers, resulting in different routing paths and/or different networks for accessing the website. Thus, the IP addresses in the DNS caching servers of the wireless communication network may not be optimal for accessing the website in comparison to IP addresses provided to other DNS caching servers of the other service providers, e.g., Internet Service providers (ISPs).